Extraña Reacción
by Asshai
Summary: Eric piensa acerca de su reaccion tras matar a un vampiro por salvar a Sookie  spoiler primer libro


**Disclaimer:** La historia o historias y personajes de Sookie Stackhouse, no son mias, evidentemente, jaja, ni saco provecho económico al publicar fics. Pero me lo paso bien escribiendo...

**Dedicatoria:** A todos/as los que ya lo saben, siempre serán mi inspiración y modelo a seguir.

**Resumen:** Fic dedicado a Eric completamente, en un punto del primer libro cuando usa a Sookie por primera vez para leer mentes.

**EXTRAÑA REACCION**

Eric se quedó solo en el sótano del Fangtasia. Acababa de asesinar a uno de los suyos por salvar la vida de Sookie. Al menos podría alegar, si es que llegaban a interrogarle, que le estaba robando y habían atentado contra la tranquilidad de un bar, en el que supuestamente no se podia dañar a los humanos.

De todas formas, no era eso lo que le causaba molestia. Sabia que no tendria problema con el asesinato de un vampiro, nada que no pudiera solucionar. Lo que no era capaz todavía de entender era su reacción. Quizá pudiera engañarse pensando que Sookie les servia más viva que muerta, pero no era ese el motivo principal de su arranque de ira. Nunca había salvado la vida de ningún ser humano, por muy valioso que fuera, es decir, por mucho que le sirviera a él, ya que esa era la medida por la que Eric evaluava a los vivos. Eran valiosos si él sacaba provecho de ellos. Pero aún asi nunca habia cometido esa traición hacia su raza, por nadie vivo.

¿Por qué entonces por Sookie? Estaba claro que no lo habia hecho porque ella fuera propiedad de Bill. Eso estaba más que claro. Bill era un simple vampiro, no tenia ningún rango, no estaba por encima de un sheriff. Si quisiera poseer a su humana, podría hacerlo. Conociendo a Bill, eso supondría una lucha a muerte, pero él tenia ochocientos años más. Sin embargo era curiosa la relación de Bill con Sookie, no era un simple encaprichamiento, no se alimentaba de ella, no queria transformarla, daría su vida por ella. Estaba enamorado. Un vampiro enamorado, Bill queria una relación normal de pareja con Sookie Stackhouse. Los vampiros normales, solo sienten encaprichamientos con sus supuestas parejas, más bien, son sus juguetes, no suelen tomar sus consideraciones en serio. Pero Bill conversaba con ella, la escuchaba, la acompañaba, la defendia...

Y ahora, él también la habia defendido. Habia matado por ella. Habia sentido una furia tan absolutamente insoportable al ver como la atacaban que no habia dudado ni una sola milésima de segundo en matar a su empleado. Pero él no estaba enamorado de Sookie, él no sabia definir qué sentia por aquella humana, pero desde el dia en que Bill la trajo al bar por primera vez algo cambió. Pam lo interpretaba como ansía por beber de ella, el encaprichamiento al que la tenía acostumbrada, quizá pensaba que sólo queria sexo con ella. Sexo y sangre. Y es que Eric era sexo y sangre. Al menos para las humanas. Su habilidad en el mundo empresarial y todos los conocimientos en los negocios eran para su vida de vampiro o para mantener esa tregua que le permitia vivir sin escondere. Podia ser excepcional en todo lo que se propusiera lograr, y el único vistazo hacia las mujeres vivas, era solo por esos dos motivos.

¿Qu queria de Sookie? ¿Sexo y sangre? Por supuesto. Aquella primera vez en el bar le habria llevado un segundo bajarla al sótano y desnudarla. Y alimentarse de ella mientras tanto, evidentemente, pero eso era algo normal. Sookie le atra a por algún motivo más que el resto de mujeres a las que habia conocido en estos casi mil años de vida. La habia protegido. Y, a quién queria engañar, no era solo por su don, el cual le venia que ni perfecto. Se beneficiaba de el y encima podia verla a ella...

Tenia que volver a hablar con Sookie, escucharla hablar, sentir su pulso. No podia insinuar nada fuera de lo normal, puesto que no queria enfrentarse a Bill, al menos no hasta comprobar en qué sentido le habia afectado Sookie en su vida. Sonrió al imaginarse dando su vida por ella.. no, desde luego no habia llegado hasta ese punto, Bill puede que si , pero siempre había sido más sentimental, más empático con su anterior vida humana. Que algo así le sucediera a él, a un vikingo, a quién había asesinado a tantos que habia perdido la cuenta hace centenares de años, era imposible. Practicamente imposible.

Lo que estaba claro era que la habia salvado, que no era solo por usar su don en su beneficio, que habia algo que le atra a de Sookie, y que tenia que averiguarlo. Pese a su apariencia de piedra, no solia sentir nada por nadie. Sentir de verdad, o lo que él pensaba que era sentir de verdad, ya que habia olvidado cualquier sentimiento de ese tipo, era distinto al lazo que le unia a su creador o a Pam, su creación. Era distinto a cualquier otra cosa.

Un estruendo en la planta de arriba, hizo que dejara de dar vueltas por la habitación. Tenia que subir al bar. Pero no dejaria de pensar en Sookie, en la única persona en el mundo que habia cambiado su forma de actuar, una sola vez, pero la habia cambiado. Jamás dejar a ver la debilidad que sentia por ella, pero averiguaria qué le ocurria en su presencia.

Y, por qué no, también podia divertirse un poco a su costa.

**FIN**


End file.
